The Story of Eli and Clare through Music
by tiffspiff
Summary: A collection of song-fics to describe their life together.


**I randomly got it in my head to do a bunch of song-fics because it was something new and different for me, and I'm all about the different these days. I just recently cut off all my hair for Locks of Love. My hair hasn't been shorter than two feet in 10 years. Now it's above my shoulders. Talk about drastic changes lol. Anyways I'm going through my music and just listening to random songs to see if I can get them to work. I might even end up writing my first lemon. We'll see. I hope you enjoy! Also I do not own Degrassi, the songs, the lyrics, or the bands for that matter.**

_**Hearts Burst into Fire by Bullet for my Valentine**_

I missed her. So much. I had to leave. I had gotten everything I wanted in a full ride to my dream university. I knew she wanted me to stay. That's where the fighting came in. So we broke up. I went my own way and now I'm back for Christmas break.

_When I see your face._

_My hearts burst into fire._

_Hearts burst into fire._

Seeing her is making me fall all over again. She feels the same way. We're together once again. But Christmas break is now over. What do we do?

_I'm leaving._

_Do you wait for me again?_

_I'm screaming_

I miss her, especially when I try to sleep. She's not here. But what can we do? I can't choose between my dream and her.

_It hurts, wounds so sore._

_I'm torn, now I'm torn._

The fighting starts again because I'm so far away. We break up once again.

_Have I fucked things up again?_

Time for summer vacation. I'm back home once again. There she is. The love of my life, who I keep leaving. Does she feel the same?

_I'm coming home._

_Do you remember me at all?_

_**Heartbreaker by Pat Benetar**_

_Your love is like a tidal wave, spinning over my head._

_You're the right kind of sinner to release my inner fantasies._

Eli I love you so much. How did this happen? I was the good little church girl until you came along. Of course I have my fantasies, like with the Declan/Fortnight fiasco. But oh how you make me want to do these things I think about. You make me feel things that the others didn't.

_Your love has set my soul on fire, burning out of control._

_You taught me the ways of desire. Now it's taking its toll._

I had never gone so far with other boys before. You had to show me what to do. My brain was screaming for me to stop but my heart and body told me to keep going. So I did. I gave you everything.

_You're a heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker._

_Don't you mess around with me._

You have my heart in your hands. You've made my wishes come true. You've taken everything I have to give you. All I can do is hope you don't throw it away.

_**American Honey by Lady Antebellum **_

_She grew up on a side of the road_

_Where church bells ring and strong love grows_

You'd think being an Atheist; I would frown about her Christian upbringing. I couldn't though. It made me love her all the more. She had morals. She didn't just give in to temptation like a lot of other girls. Sure I wanted her to sometimes (I am a teenage boy after all), but I respected her enough to never take her purity away from her.

_Free as a weed_

_Couldn't wait to get going_

_But wasn't quite ready to leave_

_So innocent, so pure and sweet._

I couldn't believe this was happening. We had just gotten married, and she was now going to be free from her purity ring. She was ready but nervous. I loved her even more in that moment.

_**Give Love a Try by the Jonas Brothers **_**(Don't hate. Everyone has their guilty pleasures.)**

_I was just a face you never notice._

I was just a simple girl. I was Clare Edwards. No one noticed me. No one even realized when I got laser eye surgery and stopped wearing glasses. Until you.

_You might think that I'm a fool for falling over you._

_So tell me what can I do to prove to you that it's not so hard to do?_

You think that because you're so dark, that no one would ever love you, especially not me. Why can't you see what I see?

_And your eyes, when I saw them for the first time, knew that I was gonna love you for a long time._

I've loved you from the moment you stared into my eyes. I will always love you.

_Give love a try, one more time._

I know you're scared because of what happened to Julia, but it wasn't your fault. You can't take this guilt out on yourself. Don't ruin your happiness. Please. Give me a chance to prove to you that you deserve to be happy.

_**What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts**_

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And watching you walk away_

_And having so much to say._

I should have explained everything to her when she came to my house to confront me. I should have told her about my past, about Julia. Instead I just watched as she walked away. She got a different English partner and sat across the room from me. I didn't realize it would hurt this much giving her up. But it was for the best. So why does this hurt me every day that I don't see her?

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do._

What if she was the thing that could get me through? What if she was who I was supposed to be with? Would we have been happy? Would we have been forever? Why couldn't I have just told her? I love her so much.

_**I've just Seen a Face by The Beatles**_

_I've just seen a face_

_I can't forget the time or place_

_She's just the girl for me_

_And I want all the world to see we've met._

She was beautiful. Her blue eyes captured my heart, and I was lost in that moment. I will never forget her. I can't forget her.

_Had it been another day_

_I might of looked the other way_

_And I'd of never been aware_

_But as it is I'll dream of her tonight._

Any other day I wouldn't have bothered to check on what I had just ran over. Any other day I wouldn't have cared that I had possibly just damaged someone's else's property. But today I stopped. I picked up the glasses and fell in love.

_I've been alone and I have missed things_

_And kept out of sight._

Ever since Julia died, I've kept out of the way. I haven't been a part of the world. Then came Clare Edwards.

_Fallen_

_Yes I have fallen_

_And she keeps calling _

_Me back again._

Every time I look at her I fall more in love. It all started with a look.

**Okay so there you have some new drabbles. I kind of want to add more so I'm going to leave this open ended. I have a lot of music, and I'm sure I can come up with a story for more than just six songs. Yay new project!**


End file.
